I'm Pulling for You
I'm Pulling for You is the fourteenth episode of ''Endurance 3: Hawaii''.'' Overview ''Facing the toughest Samadhi to date, one teammate conspires against their own alliances in order to save their team. Enraged, their partner offers to sacrifice their team to the Temple of Fate in order to teach their teammate a lesson. Summary The day begins in the jungle with the Yellow Team in low spirits. Understandably, they still have not fully recovered from Gray taking their only two pyramid pieces the previous afternoon. JD encourages Yellow to hang in there and continue to play hard, because there are many twists and turns yet to unfold on ''Endurance: Hawaii''. Fate and good fortune could be just around the corner. Speaking of twists, JD goes on to announce that there will be no Temple mission today and no team will be eliminated that evening! Instead, the teams will compete in another Endurance mission, for the Courage pyramid piece and the power to choose which team will be handicapped by the Samadhi. It all seems like good news until JD throws out one last bit of information about this mission's Samadhi — the team that receives it will have absolutely no chance of winning the next day's Temple mission! Back at the huts the teams begin to make plans about who they'll give the Samadhi to should they win, even though the game has yet to be played. Tom and Demian are focused on knocking Gray and Purple out of first place. But the hitch in their plan is Nicole. who's decided that if the power is hers, she will not send Gray or Purple to Temple. Tempers within the Orange team flare. Demian and Nicole feverishly argue, until Nicole drops a bombshell — she told Chris about the secret Orange-Brown-Yellow alliance! Everything is out in the open — now Yellow and Brown think they're doomed! And when Chris confronts Monroe about the secret alliance, Chris confirms their fears, telling Monroe that if Gray wins the Endurance mission that afternoon, Yellow will get the Samadhi, and if Gray wins the next day's Temple mission, Yellow will be sent to Temple! Amidst all the drama, there is an Endurance mission to be played. It's called "I'm Pulling for You." In this rope-and-pulley game, the teams will have to work together by tethering up (and down) 25 feet in the air to place 12 pieces on to a hanging ledge. The first team to get all 12 pieces from the ground on to the perched ledge wins the game, the Courage pyramid piece and the opportunity to hand out the dreaded Samadhi. JD begins the game. Orange team takes an early lead, but it doesn't last long as Purple quickly ties them. Orange and Purple are neck-and-neck with four pieces each when disaster strikes: several of Orange's pieces fall from their ledge! They have to regroup and put those pieces back! Purple now has the lead, but as Sara tries to put a piece on their ledge, her piece falls too! That gives Chris and Lindi an opportunity to get into the game, and they seize the moment. Purple claws their way back into the game, but in the end Gray team prevails and wins the mission! The Courage piece is theirs, and the fate of the Samadhi rests with them! Back at the huts, everyone pretty much knows which team will be getting the Samadhi. While Yellow feels as though they are continuously being picked upon, the Gray-Purple-Nicole alliance has little sympathy for Bryanah and Monroe. But Demian has an alternate view of what's happened up to this point. He's completely fed up with Nicole, and he tries to make a deal with Chris and Reece to send Orange to Temple if either of them wins the next day's mission. He doesn't think Nicole deserves to win the game, and he's willing to sacrifice himself in the process. Demian offers to help Gray and Purple win the Temple mission if they promise to send Orange! JD meets with the group on the island. To no one's surprise, Gray gives Yellow the Samadhi. As a result, Yellow will not be able to compete in the next day's Temple mission, which means they have no chance to win immunity from being sent to Temple. Game Play Standings Mission In this rope-and-pulley game, the teams will have to work together by tethering up and 25 feet in the air to place 12 pieces on to a hanging ledge. The first team to get all 12 pieces from the ground on to the perched ledge wins the game. Production Notes Quotes: *'JD: '(referring to the rubber boots)' '"I'm sure you all noticed my little gift to you last night; probably kept you all nice and warm." *'JD: '"Stay on you toes, because this Endurance is full of twists and turns, like one right now... there will be no Temple Mission, so that means no one is going home tonight. (the teams cheer in response) Although now, I wanna warn you about today's Samadhi— it will guarantee that team who receives it will have absolutely no chance of winning tomorrow's Temple Mission; this is the toughest Samadhi we have had to date." *'Nicole: '"We had made all our alliances and we were ready to send Gray and Purple to Temple and then JD has a twist— nobody's going home, so we don't even have to worry!" *'Demian: '"That made me kinda apprehensive because we had a perfect plan to send Gray and Purple to Temple, and now I don't know if Nicole will stick to it..." *'Tom: '"There's only one flaw in our plan: Nicole." *'Nicole: '"Basically there's Orange/Purple/Gray alliance, and there's also a Orange/Brown/Yellow alliance, so we're being ripped in two places, and the only team in the middle of it all." *'Demian: '"I know you might Purple and Gray might not send you, but they could." *'Nicole: '"I'm not sending them..." *'Vanetta: '"Wait, what'd you say?" *'Nicole: '"I'm not sending Purple... I'm not sending Gray..." *'Vanetta: '"Well then, we're gone!" *'Nicole: '"Listen, Demian— there's a lot going on that I'm not telling you, and I'm not going to tell you because you'll be mad at me." *'Demian: '"You need to tell me; I've told you everything I know." *'Nicole: '"Guess what: last night, I told Chris and Reece about our little alliance— told you'd be mad..." *'Demian: '"Why'd you do it?!" *'Nicole: '"I wanted them to know; I didn't think it was right." *'Demian: '"Now that we're this close to winning, and you don't think it's right?!" *'Demian: '(rehashes what the alliance's plan was) "Our original plan was between Yellow, Orange and Brown— it was definite that one of us three was gonna win, and then Nicole, she cracks at the last moment." *'Demian: '(arguing with Nicole, with Vanetta and Monroe visibly watching) ''"Orange Team is done!" *'Nicole: "Okay, fine— it's your choice though, Demian; if we lose, it's gonna be because of you—" *'Demian: '"No, it will be because of you— you don't have enough life experience!" *'''Nicole: "I'' don't have any life experience?! I've been to every state in the United States; I've traveled to Europe!" (''Demian shouts "Whatever!" at her several times before she exits the hut) *'Monroe: '"Now they all know what we're gonna do, and it's only a matter of time before they pick us off one by one... I'm so mad I could throw up right now." *'Demian: '"Nicole's just a little cheerleader, and she wants to be with the quarterbacks; Chris and Reece are the quarterbacks, so whatever..." *'Chris: '"I talked with all the teams here, and it turns out that Orange was planning on backstabbing us along with Yellow and along with Brown." *'Monroe: '"You don't think it's fair for me to send a team who's trying to send me to Temple?" *'Chris: '"You really should tell me, I told you— don't I deserve the same?" *'Chris: '(after Monroe confesses to having the secret alliance with Orange) "I mean, you were gonna make us not even try to win— that was really low." *'Monroe: '"So was Orange and so was brown." *'Chris: '"Oh, no, Im just mad at everybody— one more thing: if I win tomorrow's Temple mission, you're going." *'Monroe: '"If we win today's Samadhi, it's gonna go to Gray— I still don't care if Purple comes after us because I'd rather be sent to Temple by Purple, even though Reece is Chris's little puppet." *'Nicole: '(when inquired by JD about the alliance rifts) "Things just came out in the open." *'Tom: '"It was hard for me because Vanetta wasn't really moving a whole lot; she wasnt doing much and I had to everything myself— the Brown team got 6 pieces to the top, less than everyone else." *'Bryanah: '"We were doing well, but we weren't doing well enough— me and Monroe knew we had to win to stay, because we know the Samadhi's coming to us." *'Monroe: '"Dump the Samadhi on us, once again..." *'Bryanah: '"They just go right to Yellow because it's easy— nobody ever thinks strategically, they just go straight to Yellow; I'm just praying if we go to Temple again, we come back." *'Nicole: '"Demian can't say anything, I'm the ruler of this team; what I say goes!" *'Demian: '"I'm not backstabbing any of you guys; things have turned once, and they can turn again..." *'Chris: '"Hey look, there's Demian sitting on the ground talking to them... making another deal to backstab us." *'Nicole: '"Demian's making all the wrong decisions right now by making friends with Yellow— hello? They're getting the Samadhi! And I don't think we can be safe if he isn't willing to make friends with the stronger teams." *'Nicole: '"Demian! Do I get a reply?!" *'Demian: '"What do you want now?" *'Nicole: '"When and Purple ''see you talking to ''and Brown, they're really thinking that you're teaming against them, and I don't want you talking them because they just put bad idead in your head and make you think negative— this isn't a situation we'll be able to ourselves out of, and you need to get with stronger teams and—" *'Demian: '"Fine, whatever— I'm just not gonna talk to anybody!" *'Demian: '"When Nicole said I couldn't talk to Yellow and Brown, I was like, 'Wahtever, you're no one to tell me who I can or can't hang out with'." *'Nicole: '"Remember, remember, remember: we're a great team; you are such a great partner and I am supposedly mean!" *'Demian: '"I really wanna win this thing, but I don't Nicole really deserves winning this thing." *'Chris: '"Demian actually wanted me to send Orange to Temple because he didn't like Nicole,and she can be a little mean sometimes." *'Nicole:' (short montage) ''"I never even liked you from the beginning anyway— don't stand up when I'm talking to you!— 'Blah, blah, blah,' next thing, let's go outside, 'Blah, blah, blah'—' 'Right!'— then we go back outside, 'blah, blah, blah', same thing!" *'JD: '"At the beginning, it kinda seemed like Gray couldn't really get over the hump— I mean Purple was winning, then Yellow, then Orange; I mean, what happened now, did you guys just gel together, last miunte?" *'Lindi: '"I think it's because we're a lot more focused now." *'JD: '"Yellow team, you're usually walking in first, joking around and full of smiles— right now, I see long faces and overall not being very happy." *'Monroe: '"Well, nobody would be smiling if they were going to a Samadhi ceremony knowing that would get the Samadhi." *'JD: '"And now you think, after getting your pieces taken, they're gonna give you the Samadhi on top of it?" *'Monroe: '"Yeah— we never get to go home happy!" *'Monroe: '(''confessional) "I'm just really hurt right now, because we just got the Samadhi which said we couldn't compete, and Yellow's saving grace was to compete." *'Bryanah: '"Dude, don't look upset; they will know about it and send you." *'Monroe: '(confessional) "I feel sorry for myself, and I feel sorry for Bryanah; I mean what am I supposed to do now, like what am I gonna do?" Trivia *First time where back to back Endurance Missions has been played. *Second, and last time where a team is not allowed to play in a Temple Mission in Endurance History. *Last appearance of Vanetta. *Last episode which premiered in 2004. *Nicole and Demian's conflict in this episode made the top ten moments from the first four seasons according to the Discovery Kids website. Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Teamwork Challenges Category:Races Category:Season 3 episodes